


Kiss me underneath the mistletoe

by Aiyaar



Series: Solangelo Christmas [9]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27996546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiyaar/pseuds/Aiyaar
Summary: Can you wish for a Christmas miracle if you are a wizard yourself?
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Solangelo Christmas [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042860
Kudos: 39





	Kiss me underneath the mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Solangelo Hogwarts AU. Will is Hufflepuff, Nico's Slytherin, 5th and 4th year. Classic

_Justin Bieber-Mistletoe_

The first time Will saw him when he was a fourth year at Hogwarts. He was sitting quiet in the corner of a Great Hall, while others was celebrating something. Will can’t remember what exactly now. That boy caught his attention and Will never knew why. He had black, silky hair, pale skin and thin wrists. The second thing Will noticed was green and silver tie on the boy’s neck. Will knew every Slytherin student from his year. Apparently, he was younger. Will has never seen him before but he was very curious.

He wanted to talk to him, he really did. But it felt like this boy wasn’t very talkative. Will started asking around. He gathered some information really quickly, because the Slytherin boy was a friend of a famous Percy Jackson from Will’s own house. From Percy Will got to know the name: Nico di Angelo. Will wasn’t a stalker but he noticed that Nico also spent a lot of time with Jason Grace from Gryffindor.

He plucked up all his courage and sat next to Nico when he spotted him watching a Quidditch practice.

“Hey.” Nico turned his head to face the person who was talking to him. He looked up and down at Will with black, cold eyes.

“Don’t worry, I’m not a Slytherin spy.” He said finally. His voice was deep and pensive, sending chills down Will’s spine.

“Oh, no, that’s not what I- Um, I’m Will Solace.”

“I know.” This boy definitely wasn’t planning on helping Will to keep the conversation going. He was busy observing something at the distant patch.

“Yeah and you’re Nico.”

Nico looked a little surprised. Apparently, he didn’t expect someone to know his name.

“Um, Percy told me about you.”

An emotion Will couldn’t read appeared on the younger boy’s face.

“He did?” He sounded more interested now.

“I mean, I asked him. You’re playing too, aren’t you?” Will said, pointing at the patch.

“Mhm. A seeker.”

“Well, that’s some progress”, Will thought.

“I don’t play, I’ve never liked it. Too many injuries. I like herbology more.”

“You do look like someone who would like herbology.” A soft smile appeared on Nico’s lips.

That’s how it all started.

*

Ever since then they started to spend a lot of time like this, just talking. Will discovered that Nico’s favorite subject was Defence against Dark Arts, his last name was di Angelo, he was Italian and he had a black cat. Adorable, yet ferocious cat.

“Her name is Chiara.” There was slight Italian accent in the way he pronounced the name. “She doesn’t like other people, so be careful.” Will reached out his arms, touching silky black fur. The cat leaned to him, mewling.

“Hm, that’s rare. She usually hisses at strangers.”

Will looked at Nico, wondering if maybe it was a good sign.

*

They were sitting at the spectator stands once again. Nico liked coming here, watching people practicing. But everytime Will noticed his eyes hunt after something. Will decided not to ask questions.

“Wait, you’re mudblood?!” Will blurted that out before he could think.

Nico immediately stiffened.

“You have problems with that?” His voice as cold as ice.

“No, no, of course not. I just meant… You’re on Slytherin and it’s very rare. And are they treating you right?”

Nico seemed to relax a bit.

“Well, there is some people like Octavian, who thinks that “those bloody mudbloods” are defaming the name of great Salazar Slytherin. But mostly it’s not a problem.”

“Well, that’s good.” Will was a pure blood himself but he could never understand those who saw halfbloods as enemies.

“Wait, don’t you have a sister here. I mean, she’s a half-sister, right? How did that happened?”

“Um, it’s actually a pretty weird story. See, my papa and my mamma are both muggles. Papa left her soon after my other sister died and married another woman. He was very surprised when we found out that I am a wizard and was even more shocked when a year after Hazel’s got the letter. His wife admitted that she’s a witch. So I am mudblood and Hazel is a halfblood.”

“I see” It was rare to something like this happening in the wizard world. But not impossible.

They talked for a while after that, Will told him a story from his childhood when he noticed that the ravenette wasn’t listening. He was staring at something. _Someone._

Suddenly it all made sense. Those glances, how Nico blushed when Will mentioned Jackson. Will could almost hear his heart breaking like a glass. Ruddy Percy Jackson.

“Are you sure?” Kayla asked him, while he was resting his head on sister’s knees, almost crying.

“Hundred percent sure” Will muttered.

“Well, it’s not the end of the world. You know that Percy has a girlfriend. Maybe Nico will get over him soon enough. You just have to keep yourself as close to him as you can.”

It wasn’t a bad advice.

*

The worst day of his life was already a year ago. It was December now, Christmas was coming. But Will didn’t feel like Christmas. Something else was on his mind.

For already a month the whole school was talking about how Percy Jackson is not type of one specific person. The conversation was private but somehow the whole Hogwarts knew every little detail.

Apparently, a month ago Nico revealed to Percy that he had a crush on him. _Had._ He didn’t have, he _had_. Will would never admit it but it made him so happy.

They were still friends, nothing has changed in their relationship. And it was ripping Will apart. He really tried to distract himself with someone new. He even had a few dates. But Nico lived in his head 24/7.

“Dude, it’s been a month already. Stop being a coward and ask him to go to the Christmas party with you.” Cecil, who was a Gryffindor, was frowning at him.

They had this Christmas party every year. Teachers didn’t know about it. It was Stoll brothers idea to have a party in the Room of Requirement four years ago. Now it’s an every year event.

“Maybe I should try.” Will finally decided, standing up and heading to the Slytherin table. Sitting next to Nico, he noticed that he didn’t have anything on his plate. As usual.

“How are you?”

“Fine, I guess. But all those smirks and whispers are becoming really annoying now.”

“Yeah but it’s all in the past now, right?” He glanced at Nico, hopefully.

“Mhm.”

“So, are you going to the party today?”

“I didn’t want to but Jason made me.”

“Well maybe you’d like to-“

“And how is mister “I’m not his type” doing?”

Nico scowled.

“Was perfectly fine before you came, Jackson.” He turned back to Will. “Did you want to ask something?”

“Never mind.”

*

Everything about this party annoyed him. The music, the decorations. Especially he was annoyed by Nico’s friends who didn’t seem to live him alone not even for a minute.

He didn’t feel like Christmas at all. Not looking at Nico, he headed to the exit.

“Where are you going?” Austin called him.

“I need some air.” Will muttered, dashing off.

This place was always calming. He liked sitting at the staircase to the Astronomy Tower. This was the only place where he could be alone. But someone was already there. A familiar figure was sitting on the floor, staring at the window. He turned the black ring on his finger. Nico was nervious.

“Hey.”

The younger boy started but recognized the voice. He bit his lip.

“What are you doing here?”  
“I wanted to ask you the same question.”

Will sat next to him, staring at the ceiling.

“There’s something I need-“

“I just wanted to-“

They spoke at the same time after a minute of silence.

“What?” Will looked Nico at the eyes.

“No, it’s nothing, forget it.” He stood up, Will followed.

“No wait.” He stopped him by grabbing his forearm.

“Will, let’s just get back to the party. Nothing important, really.”

“But there’s something I need to tell you. I- I like you. I really do. And if it’s not mutual I understand but-“

“Will.” Nico calmed him. ”I don’t think you need my answer now.”

Will looked up, wondering what he was talking about. Then he saw it. A beautiful herb was dangling right between them, while tiny grains of snow was falling from the ceiling. Mistletoe. But in Hogwarts mistletoe appears on Christmas only if…

“Do you want to say that-“

He was interrupted by a chaste kiss he suddenly felt on his lips. He needed a couple of seconds to process what was happening. Nico di Angelo stood on his tiptoes, a hand gripping the cloth on his shoulder, kissing him.

“Does it answer your question?”

Will beamed at him, pulling the boy closer and going for a deeper kiss.

“Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow?” He said after breaking another kiss.

Nico only smiled.

Now Will finally felt like Christmas.


End file.
